<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Day I Love You Less And Less by LadyLustful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257864">Every Day I Love You Less And Less</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful'>LadyLustful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken and Sabretooth can freely be monsters together - and they enjoy this tremendously. Or, two psycho ferals have violent sex because they need an outlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daken Akihiro/Victor Creed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/435838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Day I Love You Less And Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabretooth has always loved fucking the Wolverine. And here is a Wolverine who is willing, if only to spite daddy. Willingness takes something away from the experience but it also adds something. In this case, Daken's wanton, unbriddled enthusiasm.</p><p>Creed likes Daken on his back because it it looks fucking good. The younger mutant has a strong, lithe body, painstakingly waxed and elaborately tatooed, and a nice thick cock that's especially pretty when it's hard and flushed purple and sprouting cum all over the waxed chest. Good shit. Daken looks human, but dangerously so; civilised but only on a whim. Sabretooth prides himself in being and looking the animal, but he sometimes wears power suits for the same effect. Nothing says „sexy” like a feral giant in a well-cut suit, and Daken seems to agree on the occasion he sees Victor in one.<br/>
And now? Now Victor's sitting on the bed buck-ass naked, thick cock in the little mongel's throat, pulling the boy up by his sole lock of hair until he's pretty sure his cock's in his esophagus and entirely sure the boy's nose is in Victor's pubes, smelling sweat and musk and animal lust and drooling helplessly but unable to breathe. Daken hates it, chokes and heaves and struggles and has, at least once, gutted Victor on pure reflex. But he had come back to fuck Victor again, and had even let him do exactly the same thing, so what's a little choking and evisceration between family who fuck each other? And the little slut's gullet feels very nice when he's gagging. Victor could, and has, emptied his balls like that, cumming so deep Daken can't even taste him. Not like he won't be ready to go again in a couple seconds, hard and hungry for the main course.</p><p>And – Gaaahd!- here it goes, the little burst of feromones that makes Victor shove deeper still, half-scalp the boy with his claws as he straight-up whites out in pleasure. He might as well have dropped dead for all he knows of those moments, vaguely regaining awareness as Daken coughs up his cock, trailing a thick string of snot, spit and cum from the head to his lips, blood dripping from the healed wound in his head onto the tattoed shoulder. But his cock is so hard it must be aching, head flushed dark with a string of precum hanging off it, waxed – of fucking course, the little shit loves his skin smooth as the inside of a cunt – balls drawn up tight, full and heavy. Victor always has an urge to suck on them, put the boy's entire tackle in his mouth and shred it with his teeth, blood and fluids bursting tasty on his tongue as he rends and swallows flesh. He will not do this. For one it would destroy the thing he's got with Daken for good, for another, kid's smart enough not to put his genitals in Victor's mouth. Near, let Victor lick him, sure. Inside, nope. So Creed laps at the whole pretty package instead, tongue dancing over sack and shaft until Daken is pinning him with a claw to the shoulder, taking himself in hand to stroke to completion. Creed has never known this uninhibited violence from the older Wolverine, not this gleeful, sadistic promiscuity, and he wishes deeply he had. Logan could be turned on by blood, violence, and pain, but he was always ashamed of it the way he wasn't of loving a hard cock or a pretty pair of tits shoved in his face, his human side longing for something romantic, his animal side feral and possessive, but usually devoid of premeditated perversity. Very rarely he had really tortured Victor as part of their play, and only with either serious provocation or serious begging. But Daken loves to bleed, and he loves to draw blood from others, to hurt, and bring others pain, he loves the decadence of his own pleasure and to corrupt others by pleasuring them. He's depraved, rotten to the core much the way Victor is, exactly the kind of poison Sabretooth needs. Or perhaps that is incorrect – both are on a way to become better people, bit by tiny bit, but together, they can be their worst.</p><p>Daken comes hard, cock slicked by the blood dripped down from his head to his hand, cum and gore mixing in his palm and Creed cleans it up, kitten-licks to the cock and the hand, sucking fingers, tonguing over the spots where the claws emerge. But Daken hates Creed being gentle, being deliberate, like this, and he hits him with a nice little shot of feromones. First time he did that, he misjudged the amount, and bled to death, with Creed's cock tearing his asshole and Creed's fangs and claws tearing off pieces of his flesh. Creed had rutted into the gory corpse until the haze of the feromones faded, and Daken had returned to life aching all over, dripping cum, and with the earthy, coppery taste of his own ass on his togue to compliment the dislocated jaw. Daken had taken it fairly well, only complaining about Creed being a disgustingly selfish fuck. But now he knows how much to use, to drive Creed wild but not completely out of control, and he does not hesitate to use it, making Creed's eyes darken and glaze over and his cock drip as he scoops up the smaller mutant by the ass, dumps him roughly on the bed, digs claws into ass cheeks to spread them and tongues that tight, shaved hole messily. Daken can take it without any prep, and rimming's nowhere enough to make him ready for the monster Creed's packing, but it does make him horny enough to enjoy being shoved into raw. So Creed licks into him, deep and slick and messy, hooks thumb claws into the hole to stretch it, not gentle, letting his tongue shove in deeper. He can smell the musk, sharp and delicious, hear the boy's deep breaths and the wet, stroking sound of his hand on his cock. He keeps it up, until the hand stills, pinching the cock base firmly, and a deep curse in Japanese leaves the boy's mouth.<br/>
„Ya ready, little whore? Ready for a big cock in your ass?”<br/>
„Just shove it, dammit.”<br/>
Another burst of the feromones and Creed's howling as he shoves in, coming from the tight rim sliding down his shaft, the constricting, hot friction, the touch of blood and pain on the boy's scent, the chemical influence itself. He doesn't go soft for a moment, doesn't pause as Daken heals and adjusts, just pounds into him hard. Daken loves this, loves the smell of cum and the feeling of Creed coming in him, and comes after a few hard thrusts that nail his prostate, staining his belly and chest and face with spunk in addition to the dry blood.</p><p>Creed's got his mouth running, calling him „cunt” and „slut” and „cocksleeve” as he shoves in balls deep, withdraws almost all the way, grips his hips with claws scraping bone, and Daken bites back calling him a fucktoy and a dick with claws, dropping his head back as he groans through orgasms that make his whole body tingle, feels the older mutant pump load after load into him. Second best thing about healing factors? Multiple ejaculations, cumming over and over so long as the stimulation keeps up. Best thing? Best thing is being able to put six claws through Creed's chest while dosing him with the feromones, see the blonde giant cough blood and hear his desperate dying breaths and know he still enjoys it, pull yourself up by the claws still piercing him and lick the blood from his fanged mouth. Best thing is desperate claws cutting his flesh deep, fangs biting into his tongue as he slides it into Creed's mouth, slick muscle almost shredded to nothing. Best thing is coming on a man's cock while he dies, feeling him convulse with his own orgasm and watching his flesh knit itself together the moment you remove your claws, thinks Daken, how can Logan not enjoy it.</p><p>They get food after, chowing down in the kind of silence that comes with being ferals, relaxed and fucked-out. Creed thinks that makes Daken the perfect girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>